The present invention relates to pulse generators that generate a burst of high energy, high frequency pulses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high frequency multiple pulse generator using sections of a transmission line that are coupled to each other by way of a saturable inductor.
In the operation of a spiral induction accelerator, there is a need for a high energy pulse burst generator that generates pulses having an energy on the order of 1000 joules at a pulse rate of 10 MHz or greater. Unfortunately, there is no known generator that can produce such high energy pulses at such a high frequency. The present invention advantageously provides such a generator, as well as a pulse generator that can be used for other high energy applications.